The Adventures of Queen Bee and the Red Fox
by TheLovelyReaper
Summary: We know about the main Miraculouses- Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth. But what about the other Miraculouses? What if there were heroes we had simply yet to learn of? Join Theodore and Celine on their marvelous adventures as they fight crime and kick butt!(I'm bad at summaries. But it's always good to give a chance!)
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, an ancient being came to Earth with seven stones of power. Each stone was accompanied by an animal of his planet called a Kwami. The Kwami were to act as guides for those chosen to withhold the Miraculouses, as he called them. As years went on, heroes came and went, passing their powers on as they did. And the being was able to die happy knowing his creations were in good hands. Little did he know, the gifts he bestowed upon the humans were able to hurt as much as they were able to help. The case at hand being Gabriel Agreste aka. Hawkmoth; the holder of the butterfly Miraculous. He was not always bad of course. This only occurred when his lovely wife, former holder of the peacock Miraculous, became overwhelmed by the duties expected and left. Thankfully, every attempt he made at destruction was thwarted by Chat Noir and his partner, Ladybug. But this story isn't about them. This story is about two Miraculous holders from across the ocean._

Theodore sighed softly as he looked over the summer trip sign up sheet. There were several places to choose from- Japan, Greece, Italy, France, even Ireland. It was damn near impossible to choose. But, in order to get his scholarship, he needed to pick one. The last bell had rung a solid twenty minutes ago and he was starting to become frustrated. Thankfully, his choice was made for him by his best friend.

"No time. Robbery. We're going to France," Celine panted, signing both their names, "Come on Ted."

He let her drag him into a closet before they activated their Miraculouses. Hers was a comb in the shape of a bee while his was a necklace with a fox pendant. She combed her long black hair, the tendrils folding up into a bun while her body was enveloped in a bumblebee striped suit with white wings. A pair of goggles went over her eyes, hiding them behind red bug lenses. Theodore touched his necklace and a scarlet suit made its way down his body. A detachable tail and fox ears appeared alongside a red mask. Their Kwamis, a bumblebee and a fox, floated beside them.

"Go time?" the fox rasped, his voice gravelly.

"Yup. Let's go Vulp."

The duo rushed out of their hiding place and out the door, Celine flying while Ted made his way across town on foot. As predicted, there was a robbery going on at the bank. Chief Fontaine met them in front.

"Red Fox, Queen Bee, thank god you're here! They have six confirmed hostages."

"How many gunmen?"

"Four. Please, hurry."

They nodded and silently moved in. Fox climbed into the vent, his steps completely silent. When he reached the vault where the hostages were being held, he knocked out the robber keeping watch and helped them up into the vent to freedom. Then he set out upon the remaining assailants. Setting off his "Metamorfoxis" he changed into a giant bear that scared them out the door. There, they were met by a swarm of bees courtesy of Queen Bee's "Hive Mind" that allowed her to summon all bees and bee-like insects from the surrounding area. The bees stung the gunmen, taking control over them long enough for the police to arrest them. One of the hostages, an older woman with gray hair, hugged the heroes gratefully.

"Thank you two so much. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive to see my grandchildren."

"It was nothing ma'am," Theodore replied sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Just our duty to the community."

The duo took a quick bow, then took off into the sky with Celine's arms clasped tightly around his middle. Sure it was embarrassing, but this way they knew they weren't being followed. She carried them to the top of the old water tower on the edge of town. They changed back so their Kwami could rest and overlooked the now peaceful town. He sighed forlornly, catching her attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think it'll be okay without us? I mean, we've become the protectors of this place."

"I think the police can handle a month without superheroes."

"By the way, why France?"

"Why not? It's home of Paris, the city of love!"

"More like the city of baguettes and mimes."

"You know me so well. So, when are we going?"

"The trip is set for next month. Think mommy dearest will approve?"

"Think mommy dearest will know I'm gone?"

She sighed and he slipped an arm over her shoulders. Celine's mother was a world class chef who cooked for stars around the world. Unfortunately, that meant she spent months away from home. This is also what caused her father, a Greek businessman, to leave. He had started a new family that was simply too small for her to fit in. Not that she cared of course. Theodore's family had taken her in as one of their own. There was a downside to this though, as her mother felt less guilty and became prone to leaving for longer periods. Currently she was away in Italy, teaching for six months.

"You could always change your name to O'Houlihan."

"Yeah, and then what? Dye my hair orange and bleach my skin?"

He chuckled, avoiding her hands as they attempted to muss his copper mop of hair. As they wrestled, she accidentally lost her balance and slipped off the tower. His hand caught hers in and pulled her up with ease.

"Saved your life."

"Yeah, yeah. Now I owe you a favor," Celine groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm not like you. Ms. _Taste-all-my-pies_."

"i asked you to taste one. One!"

"You know I'm weak."

They laughed, leaning against each other. Many would think that they were romantically involved. Hell, the newspaper wrote a story about a possible super-baby. But that was not the case. This relationship was of pure friendship. They'd been friends since preschool, when she stood up for him for being the poor kid who didn't always have clean clothes. Celine always stood up for him, even when he didn't want her to. And people listened. Hell, even he was intimidated. She was a goddess in disguise. Tall, six feet to be exact, with deep olive skin and a mane of black hair that flowed down her back. She almost solely wore yellow wrap dresses that flaunted her long legs. Modeling agencies begged for her alliance, but she refused. It was her dream to be a chef better than her mother.

Theodore, on the other hand, was her polar opposite. He stood a measly 5'3 and was paler than snow. His bright red hair was unruly, even with products. Being from a classic Irish-Catholic family, he had many siblings without enough money to go around. This meant that, most of the time, his clothes were hand-me-downs. The jocks would pick on him if it wasn't for Celine's intimidation. Her protectiveness actually cause a rift between them when they were in middle school; he was teased ruthlessly about her being his "girlfriend". When he said they couldn't be friends anymore, it was the only time he had ever seen her cry. Since then, he'd made it his sole purpose never to let that happen again. So far, he was doing a good job.

She played with his necklace gently, holding it up to the setting sun. It cast beams of scarlet across his shirt.

"Do you ever wonder where these came from?" she mumbled, yawning.

"A pawn shop across town?"

"Seriously. What if they're actually part of some evil ritual?"

"I honestly never thought about it. They haven't caused harm so far, so I think it's up to the wearer."

"Hey, Ted?"

"Yes Cel?"

"If I ever turn bad, I want you to stop me. And only you. Promise you will?"

"Only if you promise me the same."

Smiling, she held her pinkie up. He wrapped his around hers and she kissed them to solidify the promise before dozing off. Sighing, he hoisted her onto his back and climbed down the ladder of the tower as he had done a hundred times before.


	2. Chapter 2

_One Month Later (June 25th)…_

"Bonjour Paris!"

"Way to stay on the down-low..."

Theodore had to run to keep up with Celine's long strides off the plane. They had just landed after an 11 hour flight, during which they both slept peacefully. On his shoulder was his duffel bag of necessities, in his hand was her suitcase. She looked around with a childlike wonder that made the burden worthwhile. They were to stay at a hotel with a few other students and a chaperone that had signed up for the trip. It was currently 4 a.m. so, after a quick shower and breakfast, they would head to a local high school to note the difference in style and curriculum. Through much pleading, they managed to slip past the same-gender roommate rule and were able to get a room together. And of course they brought their Miraculouses with, that was just common sense.

Once they reached the hotel and checked into their room, Celine released their Kwamis from her suitcase. Her Kwami floated out, glaring.

"You better have a treat for me..." she said in a hushed vibrato.

"I'm sorry Bean. I bought crackers from a vendor."

"Good."

As the bee-like creature ate her crackers, Vulp ate his way through a can of salmon paté. Celine took a shower first since she took longer to get ready. While she showered, Theodore watched TV. It was in French, so he understood very little, but that isn't caught his attention. It was a news show that was showing footage of a girl in a ladybug costume and a boy in a cat suit that looked eerily close to theirs. The duo was fighting a supervillain that could control weather with her parasol. Catching a glimpse of something on the male's hand, he pressed pause. That's when he saw it- a ring with a cat paw on it. A small gasp emanated from his Kwami.

"Oh god…"

"Are those Miraculouses, Vulp?"

"That one is certainly. It's guarded by a Kwami that goes by the name of Plagg. I was wondering where he went..."

"Were you friends?"

"Hell no! I hated him. Always eating cheese…"

"What about the other one? The girl."

"More than likely, it's in her earrings," Bean answered, "They're guarded by a Kwami named Tiki. She was like a sister to me."

"This is all good information, but let's keep it a secret for now. Don't want Celine jumping the gun and starting a war."

The creatures nodded in agreement, images of World War Three popping into their heads. He heard the shower shut off and turned the channel to a show that was thankfully in English. She stepped out wrapped in a robe with her hair up in a towel. Theodore hurried into the bathroom before she could start getting dressed. Being a fashionista, Bean loved helping her pick out clothes to wear.

"I'm feeling...sunny. But subtly so."

"I saw the perfect thing while I was trapped in there!"

Diving into what was her prison on the plane, the bumblebee pulled out a canary yellow sarong-style dress with a white hair flower.

"That's why you're my number one. Nice job!"

"I thought you could wear them with those cute white gladiator sandals."

"You read my mind."

Brushing her hair into a wavy half-bun, she clipped the flower to the side. Then she applied a light dusting of gold eyeshadow and cotton candy lip gloss. Last went the dress, which tied around her neck and went down to her knees. She managed to finish before he got out. On his bed were a red sweater and a pair of faded jeans.

"Thanks Cel."

"No problem Ted."

It took nowhere near as long for him to get ready. Just a quick brush of the hair and he was set. Celine met him outside the bathroom door.

"Would the gentleman like to escort me to _le_ _petit déjeuner_?"

"I would love to, if I knew what that was."

"Breakfast, my friend, breakfast."

"Then of course."

She took his arm and they headed out the door.

"Bring me back a croissant!" Bean called after them.

In the dining room of the hotel was a very simple breakfast spread. Croissants, apple tarts, cream puffs, and jam were laid out neatly for them to take. A few other students sat scattered amongst the tables. A large man with rosy cheeks stood behind the drink table. Grabbing a little of each, Celine approached him.

"Are you the chef?" she asked in perfect French.

"Why yes, I am. Are you a student?"

"Why yes, I am."

"Ya know, I have a daughter your age. She's probably getting ready for school as we speak."

"Maybe I'll see her today on the field trip. Thank you for the food, it smells delightful."

"You're welcome!"

Theodore watched, spreading jam on his croissant as the two conversed. To him it was just babbling. She came back and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's the chef. I was thanking him."

"Always the good Samaritan. Come on, let's go back upstairs."

Ignoring their chaperon's calling that they'd better be back in 20 minutes, they ran back to their room. Her Kwami tackled the croissant, buzzing happily, while Vulp stole a cream puff.

"You hate sweets!"

"I hate sugary sweets. These cream puffs are very delicate on my palette… and it's not like there's any meat for me!"

"We're sorry. How about I bring you some foie gras when we get back?"

"Did you know that you're my favorite human?"

She scratched between the mini-fox's ears and sat down to eat her apple tart. Theodore ate his croissant and drank coffee. When they were done, the Kwami's hid in his sweater pockets just in case they were needed while they were out. Celine was still blissfully unaware of their discovery earlier that morning. They all went downstairs once more to join the rest of their group. After a quick head count, the chaperon ushered them onto a bus. Unfortunately, they were placed across the aisle from a snob named Jeffrey. His father was some important politician and that made him believe he could do and say whatever he wanted without consequence. This made Ted a perfect target.

"Hello, O'Hooligan."

"It is O' _Houlihan_ , you severed monkey scrotum."

"I must say, this trip was quite pricey. One does wonder how someone of your...means could afford to pay. You must've had some help."

His entire face turned red at this. It was true, Celine paid his way. She received three hundred dollars allowance from her mother and two hundred from her dad. "Love" is what she called it. It was simply money to make them feel less guilty about abandoning her. Most of the time she just stored it in a drawer, which adds up fast. When he had come to her freaking out about the trip, she just snorted softly and pulled out a small stack. This wasn't his favor though. At first he rejected the money, then he got fired from his job at the local juice bar and had no choice. She went behind his back to pay for both their trips. A gentle hand on his shoulder drew him back to the present.

"Your jealousy is palpable. Your friends would never help you this way. Oh wait, you don't have any friends."

"Yes I do!"

"Who? The two dolts that you throw money at so they'll laugh at your jokes?"

Her mouth had twisted into a crooked sneer and Theodore knew what was going to happen- Celine was going to keep at it until the boy cried. Nobody screwed with him on her watch.

"So, how is daddy doing with your third mommy? Good? I remember her from when I was a freshman. She was graduating. Where's your mom, Jeffy?"

"I-I-"

"Do you know? Because last time we talked, you said she was in Jamaica. With her **new** family. Tell me, why didn't she take you with? When was the last time you saw either of your parents?"

His entire frame was starting to shake and his eyes were filling with tears.

"That's enough Cel," Ted mumbled.

"No, I don't think it is. I told him not to talk to you anymore. He has to learn."

"Celine. I said enough!"

She stared at him for a moment and, seeing he wasn't going to back down, huffed.

"Fine, whatever..."

"Good."

He patted her knee and stared out the window, watching the building pass by. Eventually the bus stopped in front of one that looked similar to their own school. They filed out and were led inside to a classroom. It was a simple setting, two students to a desk with the teacher in the front. The group sat in the back quietly as class went on. A girl with black pigtails kept peeking over at a blond boy and Celine chuckled softly, nudging Theodore. He smirked at the sight.

"What do you think the story is there?" he whispered, lips barely moving.

"By the looks of it, unrequited love."

"Nah, that's too simple. I think he likes her, but doesn't want her to know. Because she's too good for him."

A bowl was thrust in front of his face and he jumped, looking up. Their chaperon sighed.

"If you were paying attention, you would've heard the assignment."

"I apologize, Mr. White."

"Forgiven. The assignment is to follow the person you pull from the bowl around for the day. They're learning English and their teacher thinks it would be good for them to experience it first-hand."

"Sounds like fun."

He pulled two slips and handed one to Celine. Written on his was the name "Adrien".

"I wonder who this is. I got someone named Adrien."

"I got Nathaniel."

Once everyone was finished picking, they were allowed to get up and find their partners. She discovered that hers was a quiet boy in the back. He barely glanced up to say hello. This would be easy. Meanwhile, Theodore wandered around the chaotic room for a few minutes before being knocked down. Looking up at who had done it, he saw the blond boy.

"Sorry," he said with a slight accent.

"My bad. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The boy glanced at his paper and smiled.

"Looks like we are partners. That is good, my friend is sick today."

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Adrien looked shocked, but quickly smiled.

"No! I mean, I do not think so. Let us go."

"Yeah, okay. One moment please."

Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed Bean gently. Then he walked over to where Celine was watching her partner draw. He wrapped both arms around her middle, slipping the Kwami into her bag as he did. She kissed his cheek and told him to call if there's any "trouble". When he returned to Adrien, he was smirking.

"That is your...girlfriend? She is very beautiful."

"Thank you, but no. Just my best friend. So, what do you normally do for fun?"

"Well, I go to the park. Or play games at home."

"Let's go to the park. Maybe you can show me around on the way there?"

"That would be fun."

Smiling, they headed out into the school courtyard. As they walked to the park, the boys conversed about their home countries and their families. He discovered that Adrien was the only son of famed fashion designer, Gabriel Agrest. There was a gelato stand in the park, so they stopped for some. It was when the french boy reached for his treat that he saw it- the ring. It was the exact same ring as the Miraculous on the news. Instead of calling him out immediately, Theodore decided to play it cool and wait. They continued on with their conversation, walking nonchalantly around the park. Once he was sure nobody would hear, he went for it.

"So, how long have you had your Miraculous."

Adrien choked, coughing violently.

"M-Miraculous? I do not have a Miraculous. What is that?"

"Oh, don't act dumb. You have the same ring as the superhero on the news."

Blanching, he yanked him into a secluded alley. There he pinned him by the throat.

"How do you know about them?" he said in a harsh whisper.

A shockwave shook the ground and an explosion sounded in the distance. Shaking him off, Theodore looked around the corner. A dust cloud seemed to be covering the other side of town.

"No time. I'll explain later."

Before the other boy could respond, he was already transformed and jumping up the wall.


End file.
